The Spiders Weakness
by Baird's Bro124
Summary: Spiderman needs to work somethings out. Black Cat needs to work somethings out. Will they be ok alone?
1. Intro

"P-P-Peter...where are y-you…" Felicia laid there motionless. "You promised me you w-would never leave m-m-me." She was struggling to catch her breath. She closed her eyes. 'Why did you leave me?' She can still remember his sweet, soft voice. "Peter, I need you." She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her chest. A low but loud laugh seeped into her ears. "AHAHAHA! Look at this. I guess the cat has run out of lives. Now it's time to end you!" 'Peter' *CRACK*

(20 minutes earlier)

Sirens could be heard as tires screeched to a halt in front of the jewelry store. "CAPTAIN! OVER HERE, QUICK!" The young newcomer yelled. Captain James Keegan stepped out of his police cruiser and slammed the door. "Damnit! What the hell is this Michael?!" The young officer showed his captain the video feed from the store. "Sir. It's her again. It's Black Cat." The captain turned red with anger. "GOD DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN! Give me the megaphone!" He grabbed it from Michael with force. "Black Cat! We know you are in there! Come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!"

Black Cat, kneeling, looked down from the roof and smirked. "Well you're wrong about that. You sure know how to cover all the exits though. I'll give you that. Darn, if only spidey was here to see this." She frowned a little bit. "Time to get back." She stood up, grabbed to bag of goodies, and started to run to the next rooftop. She moved swiftly through to air as if the weight of the bag was nothing. Suddenly, she tripped when she hit the next roof. "Ouch! What the heck?" She looked around. There was nothing that should have tripped her. As she was laying there she felt a pain on her shoulder. "Oww. Jeez Peter. Don't bite so hard next time." She looked at her shoulder and her love bite was slightly bleeding.

"hahahahaha." A low and ominous laugh came from the shadows. "What the hell!" She looked up and saw eight metal legs slowly walk out of the shadows towards her. "Doctor Octopus." She got up as fast as she could. "What do you want?" She started to back up. "Aww, don't go little kitty," her eyes widened 'That's Peter's name for me. How does he…' "Surprised I know that name? Well it was easy to figure it out. Your precious little Spiderman must not check his suits. It was easy to put a bug on him. And to think, it was Peter Parker all along." Black Cat gasped in horror 'Oh god! Peter.' Doc Oc smirked. "I need your help. I need you to help me catch and squash that spider once and for all!" "If you EVER thought that I would help you kill him, then you are insane!" Doc Oc smiled "Oh goodness. I guess you haven't heard. I am insane. HAHAHA!"

Black Cat yelled back "IF YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HIM I WILL KILL YOU!" She gritted her teeth. "My my my, how will you ever do such a thing...if you have no arms!" and in two quick swipes they were gone. Black Cat looked down in horror. "OH GOD!" Doc Oc grabbed her with an icy cold metal arm and threw her against the wall behind him. *Smack*

She landed with a thud and started to scream out in agony. "Hahaha. You see cat, I'm better than you in every way. I'm stronger and faster. I can even take more hits." He slammed a metal claw on her chest. "GAHH!" She was gasping for air.

"P-P-Peter...where are y-you…" Felicia laid there motionless. "You promised me you w-would never leave m-m-me." She was struggling to catch her breath. She closed her eyes. 'Why did you leave me?' She can still remember his sweet, soft voice. "Peter, I need you." She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her chest. A low but loud laugh seeped into her ears. "AHAHAHA! Look at this. I guess the cat has run out of lives. Now it's time to end you!" 'Peter' *CRACK*


	2. The 1st flashback

Hey there my few readers! I know this took a while to upload and I'm sorry that my chapters are all so short but that's how I write these! Thank you again for reading this and without further ado I give you, Chapter 2!

(New York City

2:00 am

Friday

3 weeks earlier)

The bright white light of the moon filled the apartment with a romantic feeling. Peter was lying there sound asleep, a light breathing sound escaping his lips. Next to him was Felicia, who was looking out at the city. She turned and lightly whispered "Peter," She slowly stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I really don't want to hurt you and I'm sorry for this. God I wish things were different." She closed her eyes and sighed heavily then moved his arm off of her waist and slowly got out of bed. She opened the bathroom door to get a shower. Afterwards she got dressed, walked to the window, blew a kiss to Peter and left.

7:00 am

Peter yawned lightly and opened his eyes to the warm orange color of the sun that was starting to seep through the window. He moved his arm to the spot next to him expecting to feel the warm feminine body that was laying with him last night. To his "surprise" she wasn't there. "Of course not." Peter sighed and closed his eyes again.

'Wow. Last night was crazy. All that chasing and running and almost getting hit by a car. Some night that was.

Peter opened his eyes again and looked at the clock. "7:00 am. Better call Aunt May and see how she has been." He got up and made the bed, got a quick shower, dressed, and left. On the way to the cemetery he stopped at a flower stand and bought a bouquet of Red White and Blue flowers. Afterwards, he called up Aunt May. *ring* *ring* *rin* "Hello?" "Hi Aunt May! How are you doing this morning?" "I'm doing great Peter. How are you?" "I'm really good. I was actually on my way to the cemetery to see Uncle Ben. Would you like to go with me?" "Sure Peter. Just let me get ready. Head on over here." "Ok. I'll be right there! Love you Aunt May!" "I love you too!" *click*

(5 months ago

New York City Rooftops)

Felicia was sitting on the edge of a rooftop. She could hear the footsteps land softly behind her. "The stars are so beautiful tonight, aren't they Spider?" Felicia looked over to him. "They are amazing, aren't they. How do you know my name?" She let out a little giggle "What, someone isn't supposed to know their friendly neighborhood Spider-man?" He walked closer "So I'm known around here. Good. Well then I think you know why I'm here." Felicia nodded "Yep. But that's not happening. Not tonight." She stood up on the edge. Spider-man looked up to her "Who are you anyways?" She smirked "The name is Black Cat….and I just crossed your path." She fell off the roof.

"Yes you did."

(New York City

8:56 am

Friday

3 weeks earlier)

Peter was standing in front of Uncle Ben's grave, holding Aunt May's hand. "You were a great man Ben. I loved you so much." Aunt May laid the flowers on his grave. "I think of you everyday and miss your warm hugs. I love you honey." Aunt May walked back to sidewalk. Peter knelt down to the grave. "Hey Uncle Ben, It's Peter. Things have been so crazy without you around to give me some guidance. I wanted to let you know a secret. I'm Spider-Man. I know you would have a heart attack if you were here but just know that I'm doing this to help stop the stuff like what happened to you. I love you Uncle Ben and I wish I could give you a big hug. See you next week sir." He stood up and walked over to Aunt May. "Are you ready to go Peter?" He looked at her "Of course. Let's go get some breakfast. There is this really good place that I love to go to called iHop." "Let's go!" They said one last goodbye and left.


	3. Rooftop trouble

(New York City

Present Day

Rooftops)

"AHAHAHA!" Spider-man could hear that bone shaking laugh and knew who it came from. "Looks like the doc is out for lunch." (This is the part where you laugh at my horrible pun). He swung to the closest rooftop and looked down. "Kitty?" Spider-man looked down in horror and confusion.

"Look at this. I guess the cat has run out of lives. Now it's time to end you!" At that moment Spider-man swung down and put as much force as he could into a kick. *CRACK* Doctor Octopus went flying and smashed into the wall, leaving him unconscious momentarily.

"OH GOD! Kitty Kat, what did he do to you?!" Spider-man ran over to Blackcat and held her head on his lap. "Oh no. Oh god baby. Oh please wake up. Look at me." He quickly webbed her shoulders so blood would quit spilling out.

"peter?" She weakly opened her eyes and lightly smiled. "I knew you wouldn't let me die…."she started to drift off.

"Hey, no no no no no no no no. Don't fall asleep. Look at me. I need you to stay awake. I promise no matter what we fight about, I will never leave you ever again." He took off his mask and kissed her.

"Peter….don't make a girl a promise you can't keep. You'll hurt her even more." She weakly spoke. "I….I can't…" She lost consciousness.

"No. I will keep this promise. And I will get you help. I give you my word. And a Parker never breaks their word." He gently laid her down and stood up.

By this time Doctor Octopus was getting back up. "Hahahahaha, Peter Parker. Looks like I've caught you. Now it's time for me to lift the jar and smash you." (You laughing yet?)

"Alright you asshole. I've have enough of you!" He ran over to Doctor Octopus and slid underneath him. With one quick motion he webbed Doctor Octopus's metal legs and pulled him down. Spider-man pick up Doc Ock and threw him into the wall, causing a large dent. Spidey Webbed Doc Ock completely to the wall.

"Just know that this isn't over. I swear next time I see you, you will go to jail. You can count on that." Spider-Man turned around grabbed Blackcat and swung away.

"Hold on baby. I know just who to take you to because he owes me a favor." Spider-man swung to back to his apartment. He opened the window, went in, and laid Blackcat on the bed.

"Sleep well kitty. I love you." He kissed her forehead and walked into the living room.

"Damnit. Alright well no better time to cash in that favor than now." Peter walked over to his couch and grabbed the remote. "What was the code. Oh yeah. 4-7-6-6-6-2-6-7-8-5-3-7." Suddenly the T.V turned on and the Shield symbol popped up. He sat there for about 7 seconds before Tony Stark was shown.

"Peter! Good to see you again. But isn't it your bed time? Why are you still up?" Tony chuckled but Peter looked him in the eyes. "Tony, I need you right now. Please hurry. I'm at the apartment. I'm cashing in that favor you owe me." Peter pushed a few buttons on the remote.

"Oh, uhh ok. I'll be right there" The T.V turned off. Peter sighed and closed his eyes. 'What the hell happened tonight.'

2 hours later

Peter heard a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it. "Hey, what did you need." Tony walked into the medium sized apartment. "Ok. I know this is a big favor but I need you to do something for me." Peter led Tony into the bedroom.

"Oh shit…..What the hell happened?" Tony was shocked at the sight on the bed. "Doctor Octopus happened. Shit hit the fan and now I need you to start code 29-2674." Peter looked over to Tony. "Woah, hold on now. You know that's almost impossible to do right? The whole idea was just a dream we came up with."

"Crazy. Insane. I know but I have no other choice. I can't let her live like this. Look, we are two of the smartest people out there. We can do this." He looked over "Alright, fine."

Tony sighed. "I'm in."


	4. The 2nd Flashback

(New York City

Peter's apartment

Monday

12:00am)

"Ok Peter, this is it. This is the night you ask her. There is no way she can refuse after what you've been through together. Damn this is harder than I thought. Alright. Let's do this." He sprayed on cologne, turned the light off, and walked out of the bathroom. Felicia was sitting on Peters bed wearing nothing but black silk panties and a shirt that said "I 3 NY" on the front. Peter jumped at the sight of her. "Jesus Felicia, you scared me. Why are you wearing that?"

"Hey Peter." She slowly got off the bed and walked over to the light switch. "I've wanted to do this for awhile now." She flipped the lights off. "I've thought of this moment and it had to be perfect." She slowly moved in closer to him until her lips were right by his ear."Peter. I want you to take me." She seductively whispered. She pulled him onto her as they fell on the bed.

"Felicia, I.."

She kissed him.

"No, we can't do this. We will both regret it tomor.."

"Screw tomorrow Peter! I want this to happen. I want you. I don't care about the consequences. Peter, I want to be with you. I can't hide it any longer. I want to be yours. I can't stand the sight of you around other women."

Peter looked into her eyes. Somehow he could tell when she wasn't truthful and this was definitely not one of those times. "Felicia I… I had no idea."

She lightly smiled. "Please Peter. I know we both want this. No matter how hard we try to conceal these emotions they just pop back up again." She pulled him down slowly and kissed him. Without hesitation he kissed back with so much passion that it almost surprised Felicia.

"Ok. If this is what you want, ok." Peter laid lightly on top of her. "Peter. Please just be gentle" she gave him a cute smirk. "I promise." He smiled as started to lightly kiss her neck. Felicia closed her eyes and moaned.

He made a trail of kisses from her neck down to her shirt. Felicia raised her arms and he took off her shirt then his. "I uh….hope you like them." Peter looked into her eyes. "I like everything about you beautiful. That won't ever change."

Felicia blushed. They held each other tight as the kissing seemed never ending. Soon they were having some real fun. The heat in bed was making them sweat like crazy. "Oh Peter! OH GOD!" Felicia never felt this good in her life. The fact is, Peter can do way more than any other man.

She flipped him over so now she was on top. Peter was enjoying this. The way he could make her moan made him feel amazing. He knew that she was his and he was hers. Nobody could come between them. "OH GOD! OH HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She started to have small muscle spasms, twitches. "Best…..orgasm…..ever…" She fell limp on him.

"I'm glad." He smiled "And Jeez Felicia. Can you scream any louder?" Felicia smirked seductively "I don't know, maybe you can try to make me next time." Peter chuckled "Slow down there kitty, I'm too tired for round two."

She looked at him. "Awww, but that was purrrfect. Your little kitty is still hungry." She smiled at him.

Peter rolled her off of him. "Oh PLEASE don't start this." He smiled and she just started laughing. "How is this so funny to you? What is so funny? Quit, your laugh is making me laugh." They both were laughing.

Peter looked over to her. The moonlight from the window made her shine even brighter. "You look so beautiful." He caressed her cheek. "Thank you Petey." He loved it when she called him that. "Well you wore me out! I am TIRED!" Peter yawned. "Good night baby girl."

"Good night my little spider." And with that, the two fell asleep holding hands.


End file.
